Antes del Amanecer
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Nunca es más oscuro que antes del amanecer, ¿cierto, Draco?...One-shot...


**Algo que se me ocurrió de la nada. Corto, un poco poético. Tan solo estaba inspirada. Lean y opinen...****

* * *

**

**Antes del amanecer**

Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que la noche era nuestra confidente,

que la luna nuestra compañera

que el frío de octubre nuestro abrigo,

y que el calor que creábamos nuestro refugio.

Nunca te dije esto pero nunca antes me sentí más segura que estando contigo.

Si bien nuestra relación no empezó como todas,

podríamos decir que no fue como ninguna otra.

Nunca antes la pasión y el odio se mezclaban de esa manera para unirnos en la noche.

Nunca antes viejos enemigos se convertían en amantes nocturnos con la luna como su única luz.

Nunca antes se amó de esa manera.

Nunca antes me amaron de esa manera.

Empezó como un juego

en el que ambos veíamos quien podía más,

quién retrocedía con el avance del otro

Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ninguno estaba perdiendo, ninguno estaba ganando.

Era un empateéramos iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

La primera vez que sucedió ambos lo vimos como un error,

como una locura de nuestra parte.

Pero cuando una oportunidad se convirtió en la segunda vez,

nos dimos cuenta de que esto iba más allá de nuestro control.

Que nuestros cuerpos parecían tener vida propia,

que nuestras almas pedían a gritos contacto con el otro,

que nos habíamos vuelto dependientes y que ninguno quería alejarse.

Así seguimos,

encontrándonos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Amándonos en la seguridad de la luz de la luna.

Odiándonos de día.

Pretendiendo repulsión al vernos en los pasillos.

Y todo eso nos iba matando poco a poco.

Pero no nos separamos.

Aunque más de una vez desee dejarte, dejar todo, separarme de ti, no pude.

Era necesario tu toque, tus caricias, tus besos, tu amor, tú me eras necesario, me eres necesario.

Trataba de alejarme pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba.

Trataba de negarme pero mi alma te lloraba.

Así fue,

Nadie lo supo,

nadie lo notó.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que aunque nuestras bocas gritaran insultos,

nuestros ojos gritaban todo lo contrario cuando nos mirábamos.

¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes?

Te volviste mi todo.

Arriesgué mi orgullo, mis amigos, mi familia, mi vida por tenerte cada noche junto a mí.

No negaré que me he hecho adicta a tus besos.

No negaré que si sigo viviendo es porque estás aquí, junto a mí.

Mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que su mano acaricia mi espalda.

Mis piernas enredadas con las de él mientras que la sábana cubre parte de nuestro cuerpo.

Su pecaminoso olor a menta y el simple pero hipnotizante sube y baja de su pecho.

Las ganas de quedarme así para siempre.

Pero luego recuerdo que no es posible,

que todo es una ilusión,

que todo es mentira,

que nosotros duramos lo que dura la oscuridad en querer ocultarnos.

Recuerdo que todo termina.

Y este día ha terminado o comenzado

Lo sabes.

Lo sé.

Pero ninguno se atreve a moverse primero.

Ninguno quiere separarse del otro.

No quiero separarme de ti

Antes del amanecer siempre es igual.

Cerramos nuestros ojos deseando que el tiempo se detenga,

nos aferramos más fuerte el uno al otro deseando que nunca nos separemos,

ydescansamos en la bendita penumbra que nos rodea.

Entonces, el sol empieza a anunciar nuestra despedida,

empieza a acariciar con sus suaves rayos nuestros cuerpos.

Empieza a insistir en tu partida,

en nuestra separación,

en nuestra desolación

Pero es nuestra maldición.

Hemos de ser separados con los primeros rayos del sol,

hemos de ser infelices de día.

Mientras que de noche vivimos en otra realidad.

Gritamos nuestros nombres y nos aferramos a la pasión.

Empiezas a moverte junto a mí.

No quiero abrir los ojos.

No quiero ver la realidad.

No quiero que te vayas.

No quiero esta maldita soledad.

Solo quiero tu calor ¿no lo entiendes?

Quédate solo un momento más.

Antes del amanecer.

Antes de que nuestro refugio se desvanezca.

Antes de que nuestra ilusión termine.

Abrázame una vez más,

Bésame una vez más antes de partir.

Dime que no es cierto.

Miénteme una vez más.

Alimenta la esperanza y tapa el sol.

Te sigues moviendo a mi lado.

Lentamente quitas la mano de mi espalda y mi cabeza de tu pecho,

lentamente te separas y te levantas antes de que el sol llene la habitación con su luz sin compasión.

Cierro mis ojos y me aferró fuertemente a las sábanas que aún conservan tu calor y tu olor.

Escucho tus pasos en la habitación y el conocido sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Ahora en mi soledad, quedo vacía.

Ahora en mi soledad, escondo mi cara de los rayos del sol que ahora queman mi espalda y desvanecen mis sueños.

Trato de no llorar, he llorado demasiadas veces tu partida.

Me levantó de la cama y me cubro con la sábana para ver cara a cara el atormentador de mi vida.

Ahí esta de nuevo, deleitándose en su esplendor.

¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que una vez más ha destrozado mi vida?

¿Acaso mi tormento le causa satisfacción?

Un sonido tras de mi me llama la atención,

lentamente miro atrás para encontrarme con él,

se acerca a mí sin quitar la vista de mi rostro.

Acaricia mi cintura con sus manos y me atrae hacia él con toda la ternura del mundo.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?" me preguntas al oído.

"No, no lo sé" te respondo sin pensarlo.

Me abrazas más fuerte y acaricias una de mis mejillas.

"Estoy aquí porque no sé donde más estar"

Tus palabras me intimidan. ¿Es verdad todo lo que me dices?. ¿No es esto un cruel sueño?

"¿Pero qué dices? Ya ha amanecido, no deberías estar aquí"

"Para mí no ha amanecido, para mi ese radiante sol no es más que la oscuridad de la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, para mí la noche no ha terminado¿acaso no te gustaría eso¿No te gustaría que la noche fuera eterna?. ¿Qué nuestras caricias infinitas y qué nuestro amor fuera interminable?"

No es necesario pensarlo, no es necesario analizarlo.

"¿Me estás ofreciendo tu día al igual que tu noche, Draco?"

"No" me dices mientras acaricias mi cabello "Te estoy ofreciendo vivir conmigo en la oscuridad, en un lugar en el que nunca amanezca"

"¿En el que nunca amanezca?" preguntó incrédula.

"Si" dices con toda la calma del mundo "¿No quieres hacer eso?. ¿No quieres estar conmigo en un lugar en el que nunca más nos separemos por la luz del sol?"

"Estás diciendo tonterías. Eso no existe"

Ríes fuertemente cerca de mi oído "Claro que existe, lo he visto, lo he visitado"

"¿Hablas en serio?. ¿No me estás engañando?"

Niegas con la cabeza "No, digo solo la verdad"

"Entonces muéstrame ese lugar. Llévame"

Sonríes ampliamente mientras que me abrazas y besas mi frente.

"Cierra los ojos" dices a mi oído.

Cumplo sin quejarme.

Ahora escuchó todo mejor.

Los pájaros cantan despertando a los demás.

De repente todo se silencia, parece que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Mi respiración empieza a agitarse no escuchó nada más…

¿Estás ahí, cierto? No me dejarías sola

"¿Draco?" preguntó mientras que me atrevo a abrir mis ojos.

Todo es negro.

Excepto una figura junto a mí

"Te dije que no te dejaría"

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto mirando a mi alrededor.

"En un lugar oscuro" dices mientras me abrazas.

"No estoy jugando¿en dónde estamos?" pregunto soltándome de tu abrazo.

"Donde te dije, en un lugar en el que nunca amanece. En un lugar en el que podemos estar juntos por toda la eternidad"

"¿De qué hablas?. ¿Qué dices?"

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos "Oscuridad, eso me pediste, oscuridad, eso fue lo que te di"

"Draco me estás asustando"

"No tienes que tener miedo, nada nos puede pasar, ya estamos muertos"

"¿Qué?"

"Solo así podemos estar juntos…siempre"

"Pero…yo… ¿por qué?"

"Shh, todo va a estar bien, ya verás" dices mientras me vuelves a abrazar.

"Estás loco, estás muerto, estamos muertos, nada puede estar bien"

"Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás. Recuerda, nunca es más oscuro que antes del amanecer…"

* * *

**Moonlight soul. Just a wondering soul, nothing more...**


End file.
